Forever and Always
by kouhaixsempai
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic- Amu is waiting for Ikuto at her apartment when a sudden phone call changes everything. A love that will last Forver and Always.  Song by Parachute


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or the anime. **

**Song: Forever and Always by Parachute **

**Italized= song lyrics **

**-hey guys I know I should be updating my other stories and yes I will and am working on it. I'm about to update the chapter of Challenges of Tomorrow, in a few days. I just couldn't get this out of my hear for months now and just had to write this. **

**-this took me one sitting since I've had it in my head for a while.**

**-please tell me what you think. This is my very first one-shot/songfic so yeah…I tried. **

**-try listening to the song for better effect. :D it's a good song, very touching : ))**

**-Anyway, I hope you like it guys. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Forever and Always**

It was their anniversary today. After all, the two of them have been together for seven years now, and just a few weeks ago, he had popped the question. Ikuto and Amu have been together even before Amu had graduated, and now that she was working and had a stable job, Ikuto had asked her to spend forever with him just a few weeks before their seven-year anniversary. He had been considerate about her feelings and had waited for her to finish her schooling. The two of them were supposed to have a celebration tonight at Amu's place, which she had been renting since she went off to college, much to her father's dismay.

The moment the clock showed the numbers 9:00, Amu knew something was not right. She was supposed to meet up with Ikuto three hours ago. She had tried to call him, but there was no luck of him picking up the phone. She knew that it was one thing to be extremely late, but another for him to not even do so much as to leave a message or call. One thing she knew for sure, something was terribly wrong.

_She's sitting at the table. _

_The hours getting later _

_He was supposed to be here _

_She's sure he would have called _

She sighed as she checked her phone again, nothing. No matter how many times she called, all she got was the same beeping dial tone and by the end of it all, she would hear the voicemail saying "subscriber cannot be reached, please try again later." She clutched her phone hoping that in a few minutes it would ring and he would tell her that he was almost there. "Ikuto…where are you?"

_She waits a little longer, _

_There's no one in the driveway,_

_No one's said they've seen him, _

_Why, is something wrong?_

Amu eventually got tired of just sitting and decided to check if he had stopped by the entrance to the apartment which was a few floors down. She looked around once she got downstairs and then she ran into one of her neighbours and asked if they'd seem Ikuto around.

"Mr. Shun, by any chance, has Ikuto happen to come by?" she asked, and she knew that they knew who he was, seeing as he went to her place almost every day.

"Unfortunately not Amu-chan." Said the middle-aged man with a small frown "No one's seen him around today, and we even expected that he was already with you and no one just noticed."

"No, he hasn't come here yet. Would you mind informing me if he comes by?" she asked politely.

"Not at all. I'll call you as soon as I see him." Said Mr. Shun. "I ought to give him a good scolding too. Making you wait."

"Thank you." Amu gave the man a smile and took one last glance at the driveway hoping his car would pass by, but as expected, she saw other passing cars, but no Ikuto.

_She looks out through the window _

_Suddenly the phone rings, _

_A voice says something's happened, _

_That she should come right now_

The sudden ringing of the telephone in the small home snapped Amu out of her daze. She sighed and smiled slightly, figuring that it was probably Ikuto. Finally. As she walked towards the phone and picked it up, she spoke immediately in a worried voice.

"Ikuto, where in the world are you? Do you know how worried I am right now?" she told him, and when she expected to hear Ikuto's voice telling her that she worried way too much for her own good, what greeted her was someone else on the other line.

"Hinamori? That you? It's me Kukai." Amu blinked. Of course she knew who Kukai was, he was her close friend, brother figure and was Utau's, her soon-to-be sister in-law's, husband for two months.

"Kukai?" she asked. She never expected him to call, especially not when he had such a serious tone in his voice. "Is something wrong? You don't sound so well."

"Hinamori…listen…" when she heard him say that, she dreaded the fact that she asked. "It's about Ikuto…there was an accident."

The last thing Amu remembered was Kukai calling her name and mentioning something about having someone pick her up from her place, probably one of their friends, and take her to the hospital as soon as possible. It was after that, that she dropped the phone to the floor and her mind went blank.

_Her mind goes to December, _

_She thinks of when he asked her, _

_He bent down on his knee first _

_And he said…_

It happened on a Sunday night, she remembered it and it was embedded deep in her memory. He called her up and told her to meet him at a nearby park, the very one that she loved going to so much to no end. When she got there, no one but Ikuto was present. He looked at her with that smile on her face, and in a very direct manner, the way only Ikuto could, he took her hand and said:

_I, I want you forever, forever and always,_

_Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly, _

_We'll grow old together, forever and always_.

It was a few minutes after the thought that Nagihiko had showed up and told her that he was taking her to the hospital. He stated that everyone was there waiting for her, and that Ikuto wanted to see her. She didn't even bother asking any more questions and got into the car, not caring what she brought with her, and how bad she looked or what she wore. The only thing that mattered to her now, was seeing Ikuto.

_She pulls up to the entrance _

_She walks right through the front desk, _

_They lead her down a million halls,_

_A maze that's never ending_

The ride to the hospital was fairly quiet. All Nagihiko did was clutch her trembling hands in his, and no words were spoken. He knew that Amu was torn, and he was depressed that no matter what, he couldn't do anything to fix it, no one could. When they reached the hospital, Nagihiko did all of the talking and immediately stated to bring Amu there immediately.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The nurse asked them.

"Yes, I'd ,like to be taken to the room that Tsukiyomi Ikuto is confined in please." Said Nagihiko in an urgent tone.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir, only his relatives are allowed to see him at the moment, he is in a very critical condition after a-.." the nurse never got to finish when Nagihiko interrupted.

"I think you can make a very big exception for his _fiancée_." He said with a cold stare. The nurse just said things to make the situation look worse for Amu, and she was already trembling by his side. "I do recall, that he was asking for her above all else."

"Oh!" the nurse suddenly looked at them with apologetic eyes and immediately led them down the never ending halls of the hospital.

Amu just wanted to get there, and it seemed to her that she was taking forever, and that the steps she took were too small to comprehend with the long hallways that they were walking on. She wanted to see Ikuto, and she wanted to see him look at her and know that everything was alright.

_They talk about what happened _

_But she could barely hear them _

_She tries to keep a straight face _

_As she walks into the room_

As they were being led to the room, numerous murmurs were heard. People were talking about the accident, which she eventually guessed involved someone else other than just Ikuto. But she didn't bother listening to the details anymore, she could care less about that now. When they got to the door of Ikuto's room, the nurse said something to Nagi that she didn't hear and then walked away.

"Amu-chan." Nagihiko started "Do you want to go see him alone? Or would you like some company?" he knew she would pick the first option, but he wanted to make sure.

"I'll go." That's all she said and Nagihiko nodded.

"I'll be waiting out here for you okay? Rima and the others should be here soon." He told her and gave her a hug before letting her go.

Amu opened the door to the room and there she saw him. Ikuto was laying on the bed with bruises and bandages almost everywhere. She wanted to cry, to hold him and to be held by him and just cry. The sight of him in this state, it was horrifying for her, she didn't want this, she never wanted this.

_She sits by his bed side, holds his hand too tight, _

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have in the good life _

_The house on the hillside where they would_

_Stay, stay there forever, forever and always _

_Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly, _

_We'll grow old together and always remember _

_Whether rich or for poor or for better _

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

Amu walks toward him and then holds his hand in hers. She musters up a small smile and greets him. "Hey…"

Even in his state, he still manages a smile just for her and replies "Hey yourself."

"How are you?" she asks him worriedly, tears just waiting to spill out of her eyes.

"Well, some pathetic excuse for a truck driver just hit me." Said Ikuto tightening his hold on her "Apparently, I've never been better." His voice was softer than usual, but she knew that was already to be expected.

Suddenly, her tears were falling from her eyes and she just tried to keep smiling, she didn't want him to see her like this and she had to be strong. She knew that.

"Hey now, come on Amu, don't cry…" he touched her cheek and wiped away her falling tears.

"I'm sorry." She stated "I just…can't help it anymore."

"Everything's going to be okay." He assured her, but somehow, he knew that something was going to happen.

"I mean, I wanted us to have a better day. You said you'd be there remember? That we would start a family and get a nice place to live…" she stated her tears falling from her eyes.

"And have lots of kids." He replied with a small smirk.

Amu smiled a little, Ikuto didn't seem to change no matter what happened to him, and she wouldn't want him to change anyway.

"Ikuto…" she started

"Yeah?" he asked her confused.

"I love you." She said with a smile and he clutched her hands in his and replied "Love you too."

_Then she gets an idea, and calls in the nurses, _

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple of verses_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door _

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes and she says…_

The moment that Amu stated those words, she knew what she had and wanted to do. She called up her friends, borrowed the rings from Utau and Kukai and luckily enough, there was a chaplain stationed at the hospital.

People were gathered inside the room, friends and family of course, most with sad smiles on their faces. Amu could no longer and let them out as she said:

_I, I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

As Amu finished her vows, Ikuto smiled and silence dawned the room….it was time…

_She finishes the vows but _

_his beeps are getting so low_

_His voice is almost too low_

Ikuto looks up at Amu with a smile. The beeping was slowing down and everybody didn't dare say a word. Amu was still crying, hoping, that somehow, some way, all this pain would just go away. He takes her hand and uses the other to touch her cheek.

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_

"Amu, don't cry…I'm always going to be here for you and love you…always." He tells her.

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

The machine dies down, and the beeping comes to a halt, his grip on her loosens, and his eyes close with a small smile, Ikuto's message hanging in the air…

_**I'll always love you, forever and always**_

**Authors Note: Oh wow…uh…I don't know how this turned out. Please tell me what you think :D Thanks everyone. **


End file.
